


Kyuuka

by Findarato



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: Saitou, Chizuru, and the beginnings of a holiday tradition.





	Kyuuka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovethecheshirecat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ilovethecheshirecat).



> Written for ilovethecheshirecat on tumblr; I was one of the reserve Secret Santas :) I'm sorry for the lateness, but I hope you had a good end of 2017 and that the new year is going all right.
> 
> One of your prompts was Saitou and Chizuru spending a holiday together, with a Christmas-theme. I love Saichi so this was fun to write. Just a little background info—this fic takes place in the year 1872 (3 yrs after the main game); Saitou is going by the name Fujita Goro, and they're still in Aizu. No real spoilers, except that it's the end of Saitou's route and he and Chizuru are living together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**.**

**_Kyuuka_ **

Snowflakes drifted.

The sky was a peculiar shade of blue and purple; in the winter, one could lose track of the time because of the snow. The weather softened everything but the chill, and a day could feel either very short or very long, like there were only two phases—light or dark.

He brushes pricks of white from his face and looks up. No wind today, meaning it wasn't so bad and he wouldn't have to hurry home. He was early, in any case; they dismissed him early on account of 'You don't take any breaks, so you're getting the next week off.' Ridiculous, of course. He doesn't take breaks, except when he's sick, or during the new year and maybe one day for hanami and a few other days that didn't count. Except, his superior ordered him to not come in, and if he did, he'd put him in jail. Saitou is quite sure that last part is a joke, but an order is an order.

What's he supposed to do during a break, anyway? It's not as if he doesn't have free time…he has a life outside of work, a life with Chizuru, and areas of life to be interested in, but a break isn't included, much less one that's a week long.

A week is terrible for inactivity.

Shouting from a nearby store draws his attention; several men were arguing about something, and he almost turns away, until he hears the topic of controversy—

…trees? Something about a holiday? He's off-duty, but he might as well step in, just in case. Everyone knows him, anyway. Saitou approaches with his usual stride, the voices lowering when the men see him.

"What's this about?"

"Oh, Fujita-san." One of them raises a hand in a greeting; Saitou remembers his name being Hiro. "I just came from Edo, see. Was there for a year visiting my mother."

Another man interrupts him. "He says that there's a new holiday. A foreign one."

"A foreign one?"

"Yeah. Something to do with the birth of some god, and to celebrate, you decorate a tree."

A tree? "Is that any reason to argue?" It's not as if they didn't decorate trees for other reasons, after all.

"No, not about the tree. Apparently there's an old man who gives out gifts, and other people give gifts. And there's a star involved."

"I didn't say that!" Hiro practically shouts; he's probably had a few drinks. "I said they believed there was a star that signified this god was born, and then people visited him with gifts!"

"Well, where does this old man come in, then? Is he the main gift giver?"

"No, I think he's another spirit that respects the god."

"But why decorate trees?"

"Idiot, I didn't say trees. They can only be evergreens, and you have to put candles on them."

"Sounds like a recipe for a fire."

"Well, no one in Edo died."

"I think you're making it up."

"Real god or no," Saitou interjects, seeing that this is going downhill again, "If this is something happening in Edo, I believe it's fine to celebrate here."

One of the men shakes his head. "I don't see the point. It has nothing to do with us."

"But the gift-giving was nice. I got things!"

It's almost hilarious, how people are so interested in gifts.

"Like what?"

"Sake, new clothes, food—and this!" Hiro digs into his kimono and pulls out a picture made out of some shiny paper. "That's the old man."

"Eh, looks more like some mountain ghost than a god."

"Don't curse yourself."

"Is he wearing _red_?"

"It's for good luck!"

Saitou looks at the picture of the man; he's certainly wearing a lot of red, while his face was dominated by a huge beard and an even bigger smile. Honestly not much of a god, if that's what the Westerners are believing in.

"I'm going to find a fir tree."

"Do you even have permission to cut one down?"

"I'll say it's for firewood."

"We're not helping you drag it. What will your wife say?"

"She made candles. Look—"

Saitou watches at the man pulls out a handful of red candles, a few nearly slipping out of his hands.

"All of you can have one."

"But I'm planning—"

"Just burn it for good luck. Here, Fujita-san, you can have one, too."

He takes the candle thrust at him; it's oddly tall, and he can smell what seems to be berries. Possibly why they were red.

"Thank you," he says. Seems like he's not needed anymore, unless someone complains about a cut down tree. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"The holiday. What is the name of it?"

"Oh, it's Christmas."

**.**

"You're a little late," Chizuru tells him when he returns. "Was there more work than usual?"

"I was sidetracked." Saitou slips his glove off, breathing on his fingers before he reaches out. "I'll tell you during dinner." Her cheek is warm against his hand. "It is something…interesting."

"Is this about that new holiday?"

Well, there goes his element of surprise. He hides his disappointed face.

Chizuru pats his shoulder. "It was discussed the whole day, in town. Hiro-san, wasn't it?"

"Yes, him."

"His wife was sharing some fruit that she got."

"I see." He shakes the snow from his coat before he shuts the door and sets down the things that he is carrying. "I heard on my way back from work."

"But something else is on your mind, isn't it?"

Oh. "I'm on leave."

"Are you ill?"

"No, not that." See, even Chizuru doesn't think he ever takes breaks. "They…told me to leave for a week. I was told to not come back unless I want to be put in jail."

She looks stunned, and then she starts laughing, her hands around stomach. "Oh, Hajime…"

He pulls off his boots and sits down, staring very studiously at the door.

"I suppose this is more effective than me trying to tell you to rest."

"I don't need rest."

"But I want time with you." Chizuru slips her arms around his neck. "I should thank your superior. And you _do_ need rest."

Leaning against her, he nudges with his shoulder, receiving a kiss in return. "I suppose."

" _Hajime_."

"I do like more time with you. If not for the weather, I'd consider going somewhere."

"It's all right. There's other thing we could do…" Her hand brushes against his lip and he involuntarily swallows. "But first, dinner."

"Wait." Saitou reaches for the packages. "Because I don't have to explain Christmas, I might as well gives you these now."

"I think you're more prepared than me."

"Well, I was given this." There was the candle, which he puts in Chizuru's hands. "And then I picked this up—" He offers a wrapped bundle. "For you, I mean."

There's always something about Chizuru's expressions that he loves, especially when he can properly surprise her. The paper rustles, and she exclaims his name, which is the other thing that he's fond of. She lifts the pin—a cluster of carnelians lined in gold—a smile forming on her face.

"Could—I mean, would you…"

"Yes."

By now, he's quite familiar with her hair and how to comb it out. She's told him that she thinks his hair is better, but he disagrees. Running his fingers through strands and curling them against his hand, before sweeping it up. She's washed it in lavender, a scent that he's long associated with her. She has a garden now, too, and despite the conditions of Aomari, has made it grew. They have a little shelf of dried herbs and flowers, and thought he can't remember all of them, she does.

"Hajime."

"Ah…" He had gotten immersed in his thoughts. In a few movements, he has her hair twisted up and pinned. "There."

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful." As she always does.

"Is it?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…" Chizuru touches her hair, looking away from him. "Do you remember that night, when I dressed up as a geiko?"

How could he ever forget. He had first been unable to look at her, only to be transfixed to the point of losing his words.

"I don't think I could ever be as beautiful as that again. I don't know enough about what to use, much less have such makeup." Tucking a strand behind her ear, she presses her hand to her cheek. "I didn't appreciate it then, but now—"

"Chizuru." Oh, Chizuru. Saitou pulls her fingers away, closing his hand over them. "This is better than back then. Much better."

Because back then, he had so many restraints, as did she. Back then, it had been the wrong time and place. Back then, he had not the words or feelings to express, and duties had been in the way. Right now, nothing is between them. They had their hearts, and that was enough. He presses his lips to the back of her hand, eyes meeting her in a steady gaze. It's been three years, and he still felt as strongly as he did that night he first kissed her and when they had spoken of their emotions.

"When you look at me like that, of course I have to believe you." She squeezes his hand. "And thank you."

"Red suits you."

"I didn't think I was beautiful enough for it…"

"You are." He isn't drunk, but he might as well be. Maybe he's constantly full of fondness, for this woman who has become his life. Look at them, they're smiling at each other and dinner is probably going cold, but they're holding hands.

"Oh!" Chizuru suddenly pulls away. "I found something…it's not quite for you, but for us? It's food, so not a proper gift."

It's on the tip of his tongue to say that she's better than any gift, but he's going to hold on to that while she rummages in a drawer and brings out a rectangular-shaped package.

"A merchant passed by today; he was chatting with Hiro-san, and because Hiro-san helped him advertise, he sold this for a discount." In the package, it seemed to be a flat brown tile, about the size of his palm. "It's called chocolate."

So many foreign words today to remember. She breaks off a piece and hands it to him. He puts it in his mouth, expecting to bite, but it immediately melt.s

The flavour is nothing like anything he's tasted; the only word he has for it is rich. It's not as sweet as some desserts, and not certainly not light with the slight bitterness. It coats his tongue when it dissipates, sliding against his teeth as he swallows. The aftertaste is just as rich, but sweeter, and carrying what he thinks might be a touch of cinnamon.

"Did you taste it?"

"No, I wanted you to try it first."

Well then. Before he can stop himself, he tilts Chizuru's chin up so that he can kiss her. She exhales sharply, but he gently presses, their tongues meeting and a slight stickiness permeating everything as he draws away.

How his old captains would laugh if they saw him now, acting so smitten and romantic. It's worth it, for the flush in her cheeks and how she tries to speak but fails.

"Hajime, give me a warning next time." Her tone is hardly scolding, however.

"Mm." Maybe. He'll think about it. Likely tomorrow, he'll look back on this and wonder what sort of mood has taken over him, but right now, he has no regrets.

"We should eat."

"We should." He's quite forgotten, but so has she.

The taste of the chocolate lingering, he rises and pulls Chizuru up with him. If he's being honest, this holiday seems very nebulous. Something about a god being born, and the celebration of it. Somewhere a tree and an old man are included, as well as giving gifts…and oh yes, a special star? He tells himself he'll have to look into it further. They had no trees, much less prayers to offer.

However, the gift-giving, that could stay.

Saitou glances at Chizuru as she bends over the table, the pin gleaming from the light of the lamps. Not that he needed an occasion for gifts, yet a holiday is good enough for a break.

And it's more time with Chizuru. A week is only long if you had no plans, after all.

"Oh, Hajime—I remembered one more thing."

"About Christmas?"

"Yes, apparently it's a tradition to bless people with a saying." She sets down a bowl and pauses. "I think I remember it. Merry…Christmas?"

"That is…rather long." His tongue rolls the words slowly. "Merry Christmas—like that?"

A giggle. "Yes, like that." With a kiss to his cheek, she smiles up at him. "Merry Christmas, Hajime."

"Merry Christmas, Chizuru."

**_.end._ **


End file.
